The White Knight's Shadow
by TheTriforceofAwesomeness
Summary: What happens when an old friend from Jaune's past attends Beacon and joins his team now known as team JNIPR? Chaos. [OP Jaune and an equally OP OC]. Violence, Blood, Swearing. Cover Art by me. Inspired by BlackLight181's The White Knight and is not associated with it, just inspiration.
1. I've been holding back

**Chapter 1: I've been holding back**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. All other mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners. OC created by me.**

* * *

 **Super-special shout-out to BlackLight181 for inspiring me to write this. I highly recommend all of you check out his stories.**

 **This story is based off of one of his stories of what I like to call his _The _ Knight Collection_ (At the time of me writing this, August 30, 2015, he has _The White Knight_ – which is what this story is mainly inspired from – _The Fallen Knight_ , and _The Dark Knight_ ).**

 **(September 19, 2015) He recently uploaded a new story and it is a Crossover between RWBY an inFAMOUS titled _The infamous Arc_. Go read it if you haven't yet!**

* * *

 **Hello everyone! TTOA here with another RWBY story. This is the third one I was talking about in _RWBY: THFE_ and now you get to see the first Chapter. I won't be able to write as often as I would like to because I have classes starting on Thursday and my schedule will be taking up most of my time. I will do what I can to have this story as well as my other ones to be up to date as much as possible.**

 **Speaking of new stories, I have a Skyrim one that is about – as of August 30, 2015 of me writing this – my most recent/current playthrough of the game where each Chapter will be about the events that I have experienced with the character in-game. I also planned on having more Skyrim stories like that one as well. I only have one Chapter for it at the moment, but I have roughly 5-6 ideas that would make out to be Chapters. Check it out on my Profile if you want.**

 **Let's get to it!**

* * *

 **(September 19, 2015) Jeez, compared to when I wrote the above Author's Note, it has been a really long time. I guess I had this story placed on the back-burner as I worked on my other stories. Whoops.**

 **I recommend checking out my Profile Page, as it will now be a place where I will let you all know my upcoming stories as well as the writing status of the stories/Chapter(s) I am working on at the time. Because of this, my Profile will have more frequent updates than I would normally do.**

* * *

 **(October 16, 2015) I heard I can't have an A/N in the Chapter since it breaks flow so all of my stories will have Author's Comments - indicated by an [#] - and it will be explained at the end of the Chapter.**

* * *

"Speech"

 _Thought_

 **Emphasis**

 _{Books/_ Notes}

 **[#] Author's Comments which will be shown at the official end of the Chapter and before the ending A/N.**

* * *

"So, Mr. Scott. Everything is all set. You have already passed initiation. All you need to do is select a team to be on." said Ozpin. He was talking to the most recent addition to Beacon Academy. He is a 17 year old with straight, neatly combed black hair. His orange eyes which is said to house a fire within was dimmed as he had a bored expression on his face. He had a pale complexion and a lean, but muscular build. He stroked his small stubble on his chin as Ozpin showed him the teams. The orange-eyed teen saw the first name was CRDL and he frowned at their profiles. Ozpin scrolled to the next one and it was team JNPR, for some reason the teen thought he has seen the blond boy before, but he couldn't quite place it. He motioned for the next team to be displayed and it was team RWBY, an all girls team. The teen was impressed at this team, but then memories came back to him.

"Go back to team JNPR." he said. Ozpin did and the boy paid a closer look at the blond boy. "Oh my god, is that really him?" he began to laugh.

"Do you know him?" Ozpin asked.

"Of course I do! He's only my best friend and is the only person who can battle me toe-to-toe." the teen scoffed.

"Mr. Arc? I have not seen a similar skill set to your own, Mr. Scott." The teen stared at the Headmaster before chuckling.

"He must have been holding back. He knows I am the only one who can take him at his full power. He must have been using his bumbling idiot act." Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Since I am here now, he will have to start using his true nature; and you will see him as he truly is. I guarantee it."

"I will be interested in seeing if your words hold truth, Mr. Scott." He took a sip from his mug. "So, team JNPR then?" the teen nodded. "Very well. Here is your Scroll. Even though tradition dictates a five-person team name is unchanged, you are now under the name team JNIPR." Ozpin said as he handed him his Scroll.

"Doesn't seem like the name really changed all that much to be honest, Sir." the teen said with a small smile as he placed the Scroll in his pocket. "Where can I find him? I have to give him the money from the bet we made."

"You will find your team in the lunch room." said Ozpin with a hint of a smile. "I expect great things from you, Mr. Scott."

As the teen got up to leave, he said without turning around. "Sir, now that I am here, this Academy will never be the same." It was then he opened up a black portal and disappeared in it.

'I have no doubt about that.' thought Ozpin.

 **Beacon's Lunch Room**

It is here we find our favorite group of eight sitting at their table. Nora was once again telling a story about a dream she had with Ren correcting her at every point. Yang was listening intently to it while Blake reads her book. Ruby is busy chowing down on some cookies and Weiss and Pyrrha were discussing battle strategies. Jaune Arc ate in silence as he thought about what his day will be like today.

"Hey Jaune." asked Pyrrha and Jaune turned to his partner/teammate. "Did you hear the rumor that a new student has recently arrived here?" At this the rest of the table quieted down as they waited for the knight to answer.

"I kinda did, I just hope we can be friends." Jaune said with a sheepish smile. Pyrrha returned it. Jaune, however, felt something different. He felt something, or **someone** , who he hasn't felt in a long time. At this he smiled and began to laugh. His friends looked at him with concern as to what could have gotten him into this state. Jaune began laughing almost manically and his friends began to worry.

Pyrrha asked, "A-Are you alright Jaune?"

"I'm fine Pyr. I just felt a presence I haven't felt in a very long time."

Pyrrha was slightly confused. _Since when could Jaune sense others?_

Weiss asked, "Who are you talking about?"

Jaune simply chuckled, but he had a smile which made the heiress and his friends uneasy. "Well, I'll introduce you to him." This brought a confused look to everyone at the table since they have never seen Jaune like this at all. Jaune then looked towards a dark corner of the room. "Why don't you stop trying to get the drop on me and come on out." His friends looked in the direction of the corner and saw nothing.

Ruby began to ask, "Jaune, who are you talking t-"

"Alright, fine. I'm coming out." an unknown voice spoke. This made everyone but Jaune jump in surprise as a teenage boy walked out of the dark corner. How he did so and not be spotted was beyond them. When he came into the light, they saw his straight black hair and his orange eyes that seemed to glow like a fire. He also had a slight stubble on his chin. He was wearing a simple black jacket over an orange t-shirt. On his hands were black fingerless gloves which had an orange sparkle to them. He wore a pair of dark blue almost black jeans and had black combat boots with orange lacing/trimming. His eyes were locked onto Jaune in an almost challenging way and Jaune had the same look in his eyes. As the black and orange themed teen walked towards them, Jaune got up from his seat and walked towards the mysterious person whom seemed to have known Jaune. The two were only a foot apart and the entire cafeteria was silent as the two teenagers stared each other down. You could almost see a spark running between them. They then broke into a fit of laughter and gave each other a brotherly hug.

"Isaac! It has been far too long!" said Jaune as they broke the hug.

"Indeed. How long has it been?"

"Three years!"

"Really? I didn't think it was that long."

"Well it was. Do you know what it has been like without you?"

"I can imagine." Jaune led Isaac to his friends as they continued to talk.

Jaune asked, "So have you been doing for the last three years?"

"I would love to answer, but I think introductions are in order." Isaac said.

"Oh, I completely forgot!" said Jaune. He turned towards his teammates and friends. "Guys, this is Isaac Scott, my best friend and sparing partner." Jaune started with his team: "The Spartan is Pyrrha Nikos, and she is my partner."

"Partner in what way?" Isaac asked with a toothy grin. Pyrrha's eyes widened and she blushed.

"My sparing partner, we are not romantically involved." Jaune answered as he rolled his eyes. "Nora Valkyrie is our Hammer-wielding Queen of the Castle." Nora crossed her arms over her chest and donned a smug smile. "And last, but not least, the quiet Martial Artist Lie Ren; but we just call him Ren." He simply nodded to which Isaac returned. Jaune then gestured to the girls: "Isaac, the four girls from left to right are Ruby Rose, the youngest first-year, weapons expert, and a master scythe user," Ruby blushed and made a small wave to Isaac; "Weiss Schnee, master of glyphs and heiress to the Schnee Dust Company" Weiss was surprised at Jaune's title he gave her, and smiled proudly; "Blake Belladonna, the mysterious book-loving beauty" her eyes slightly widened, and she blushed at Jaune's complement; "And finally, the buxom blond boxer known as Yang Xiao-Long," Yang smirked at Jaune's complement.

"It is an honor to meet all of you! Any friend of Jaune's is a friend of mine." Isaac said.

"I didn't know you were a smooth-talker, Vomit Boy." said Yang.

Isaac laughed. "Vomit Boy?! I guess you still experience motion-sickness." Isaac said while gabbing his elbow at Jaune.

"I know about that. You don't have to rub it in." everyone had a good laugh. Isaac sat down next to Jaune. "So, what have you been doing for the past three years?"

"I have been doing some bounty hunting outside the walls as well as lowering the Grimm population."

Jaune then asked, "Cool! Have you gained any new titles?"

Isaac smiled, "I've gotten a lot, but I have a few favorites: Black Mage; The Dark Artist; and The Man from Shadows, that one is one of my personal favorites."

Ruby's eyes widened. "That sounds so cool! What kind of weapons do you use?"

"I have a select amount of weapons that I use. I can't show them to you now, but I promise I will." Ruby pouted.

"How long have you and Jaune known each other?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune answered. "We have known each other for about 13 years. He's practically part of the Arc family. Speaking of which, you are going to pay a visit to them; I'm know they will be ecstatic to see you."

"I will be sure to do that." said Isaac. "Oh! That reminds me," he dug into his pocket and pulled out some Lien. "Here." he gave it to Jaune.

"What's this?" he asked.

"That is for the bet we made." Jaune smiled in realization.

Weiss glanced at the cards. "How much money is that?" she asked.

"1,000 Lien." Isaac said as if it was no big deal. Everyone except Jaune gasped.

"How did you get that much money?!" Weiss asked.

"It is from the jobs I've done over the past three years. Bounty Hunting pays well surprisingly."

"What kind of bet was made where you guys bet 1,000 Lien?" asked Ruby.

Jaune answered, "When we were kids, before I attended Beacon, we made a bet that I would be accepted into Beacon before him."

"And you see how that turned out." Isaac mumbled.

"How strong are you?" Yang asked Isaac.

"Let's just say that Jaune is the only person who is able to take me on at my full power." Isaac said vaguely.

Weiss scoffed. "I highly doubt that this bumbling buffoon is capable of performing such a feat."

"You shouldn't judge people by their appearances. There is more to people than meets the eye." said Jaune. Weiss was surprised at Jaune's calm remark.

"What team are you a part of now?" Ren asked now that he could ask him.

"I am a part of your team." Isaac answered. "According to Ozpin, the team name is now called team JNIPR. Honestly, there really isn't much change to the pronunciation."

"Sweet! With the two of us, we are unstoppable." Jaune said. "Also, I'm leader of this team."

"Even better! I get to be with my best friend for the next four years!" Isaac said. The two boys shared a laugh.

Blake asked her question, "What is your Semblance?"

Isaac turned to her, "My Semblance is-" he wasn't able to finish when the bell rang singling for the next class. "I guess I'll tell you all later."

"What classes do you have?" Nora asked.

"Hold on, let me check my Scroll." Isaac looked at it for a bit. "My day starts with Grimm Studies, then History, and finally Combat Class."

"You have the same classes as the rest of us! That's fantastic!" said Jaune and the two of them fistbumbed. "Combat Class is about to start."

"Then I guess you will see The White Knight's Shadow in action." Isaac said with enthusiasm as he summoned a black portal and disappeared in it surprising all but Jaune.

"How come you haven't mentioned him, Jaune?" Ruby asked.

Jaune smirked. "You guys never asked." He got up and left to go to class.

Teams RWBY and NPR looked around at each other before Yang spoke up. "Okay, has anyone noticed how Jaune is acting like a completely different person since Isaac came here?" The group nodded.

"He does seem to be in a better mood." replied Pyrrha.

"I still don't think he cam fight as good as he claims." said Weiss.

"I for one would like to see if what he claims is true." said Ren. The group nodded and they headed to Combat Class to see just how much Jaune has been hiding from them.

 **Combat Class**

Teams RWBY and JNIPR sat next to each other as class just started. Professor Goodwitch called out the first match.

"The first match will be between Isaac Scott and Pyrrha Nikos. Please get in their combat gear and come down to the area." There was murmurs among the students as Pyrrha will be going up against a new student. Pyrrha and Isaac glanced at each other before Pyrrha left to go change. Isaac walked down towards the area and placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Pyrrha came back in her combat gear two minutes later. The two of them stared at each other. Pyrrha brought out Miló and Akoúo̱ and got into a defensive stance. Isaac made a black portal appear slightly below him and he slowly pulled out a black arming sword and went into his own stance. The blade was black and had a smokey gray markings in the middle. The handle was a dark red that looked like leather, but besides the middle of the sword and the handle, the entire sword was black and seemed to have a misty effect on it **[1]**. Ruby gawked at Isaac's weapon design and Jaune remained silent. Glynda stepped in-between the teens. "As a reminder, the person whose aura hits the red zone forfeits the match." She took a few steps back. "Good luck to you both. You may begin when ready."

The two combatants stared at each other not moving a muscle. The atmosphere was really tense. It was complete silence for five minutes, but it seemed like forever. Each of them were waiting for someone to make the first move. It was then that Pyrrha made said move. She lunged at Isaac with her spear to which Isaac parried. Pyrrha tried to follow up with a shield bash, but Isaac jumped on top of it and leaped a few steps behind him. Pyrrha switched Milo to rifle form and fired a few bullets to which Isaac deflected all of them with his sword. Pyrrha went ahead and made Milo into spear/sword again and charged at Isaac. She went for his mid-section to which he blocked with his sword, but Pyrrha moved Milo to her other hand and struck Isaac; but his aura didn't seem to take much damage. Pyrrha continued her assault and Isaac was being pushed back.

In the stands, teams RWBY and JNPR watched the fight. Weiss said, "It seems like he is only able to block and parry. If he wants a chance, he will need to take the offensive."

Jaune replied without looking at her, "He is holding back. Trying to see how she operates." he paused. "He hasn't even **begun** to fight." The teams glanced at Jaune before returning their gaze to the match.

Isaac's aura was going down, and it looked like he was in the middle green while Pyrrha hasn't lost any of her aura. _She's as tough as what I read. Looks like I have to get actually fight_. Pyrrha stabbed Milo at him and he fell back, but disappeared. Pyrrha's eyes widened and she began to look around.

"I don't get it. Where did he go?" Ruby asked Jaune. He was silent.

Pyrrha all of a sudden was hit as if she was punched and she had no idea where it came from. She took a step back, as her aura took most of the blow, but she then acted like she was slashed. Her aura went into the low-green. The audience gasped as the seemingly invincible Pyrrha Nikos was hit. Jaune smirked. Isaac then appeared behind Pyrrha and went for a slash from behind, but Pyrrha blocked it with her shield. She turned towards Isaac to attack him, but he was gone again.

"I didn't know you attacked people from behind." she said while looking around.

"Oh, please." said a seemingly invisible Isaac, who then reappeared right in-front of Pyrrha who jumped back in surprise. "I don't resort to low level tactics." He placed his sword on his shoulder."You just aren't looking hard enough." He then disappeared again. Pyrrha looked around again at the disappearing teen.

 _Where is he? I don't know where he is. If this is him fighting, then I wonder how much Jaune was hiding._ She glanced down at the ground out of a feeling and saw what looked like to be Isaac's shadow coming from her right side. She turned her body to counter it and struck where she thought he would be. Isaac grunted and his shadow moved back into a darker part of the area. _Is it invisibility?_ She decided to fire a few rounds in the dark area since she saw his head, but his shadow moved into the darkness, but his aura didn't drop. Pyrrha frowned slightly. _Doesn't seem to be invisibility, so what is it?_ Pyrrha paid attention to the ground and she barely dodged an uppercut from Isaac's shadow. She then kicked when his shadow was and an audible oof was heard. Isaac reappeared and did a rolling stop. He got up and dusted himself off. He still had a smile on his face as his aura just reached the same as Pyrrha's despite the fact that they have been fighting for a while. He then went ahead and summoned spikes of darkness at Pyrrha who quickly dodged them. Isaac leaped towards Pyrrha and the two exchanged more blows. They broke off after a while and Pyrrha noticed something. _What? I'm sweating?_ Keep in mind that the four-time Mistral Champion has never had a problem taking on tough opponents, but facing one to make her sweat was alien to her. Isaac went for a horizontal slash and Pyrrha decided to take a defensive stance. She subtly tried to use her Semblance, but she realized it wasn't working and she suffered a crushing blow to her aura as it was now in the mid yellow. Everyone gasped at this except Jaune who smirked as he leaned back in his seat. _Does his sword not have any metal in it? How?_ Isaac then released a flurry of blows that were extremely fast and Pyrrha wasn't able to dodge all of them. Her aura was in the high orange while Isaac's was still in the green. Pyrrha threw her shield at Isaac, but he deflected it with his sword and dashed towards Pyrrha with an unforeseen speed. Pyrrha saw this and tried to bring back Akoúo̱ , but Isaac saw the movement and summoned a black pillar to block the shield. Pyrrha had to fight without her shield and she was forced to take defensive measures. She tried again to get her shield, but Isaac prevented it again. Isaac then turned his sword in his hand and jabbed the pummel at Pyrrha's chest and then he followed up with two horizontal swings and an upward swing that sent the Spartan into the air and then she was brought down to Remnant with an overhead strike with the impact cracking the area. Pyrrha's aura reached the red zone.

Glynda stepped in. She said with surprise evident in her voice, "Mrs. Nikos's aura has reached the red zone, therefore she is unable to continue. The winner is Mr. Scott. That was an excellent match you two." Isaac smiled and his sword went up in smoke. The entire room was silent. Teams RWBY and NPR were silent. Jaune smiled. Pyrrha slowly got up.

She mumbled to herself, "I **lost**?" It took her a few moments to process it. She went to go get Akoúo̱. Isaac walked over to her.

"That was a great match. You are the second person I have faced who has forced me to fight. You are incredibly skilled."

Pyrrha smiled at Isaac. "You were an excellent opponent. You fought incredibly well." She saw that Isaac had his hand out to her. She thought she was supposed to shake it, but then she saw that Isaac began to glow. This aura was a dark-orange and his eyes were closed as if he was concentrating. Pyrrha was confused as to what he was doing until she saw her aura going back up and his going down. _He's healing me?_ Isaac opened his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"That should be enough for you to stand now; and before you ask, don't worry about me. My aura regenerates faster than normal." Pyrrha was speechless as she watched Isaac walked back into the stands and she followed him back. Glynda fixed the area before more matches were called. As Isaac and Pyrrha recovered from their injuries, RWBY and JNIPR decided to talk among themselves.

Weiss spoke first. "I'm impressed with your performance Isaac, it isn't everyday Pyrrha gets hit let alone beaten."

"That was such an awesome fight! I really liked your sword." Ruby added.

"You still didn't answer my question." said Blake.

"I know, but I want to see if Pyrrha figured it out." The group turned towards her.

"I originally thought it was invisibility, since I could see your shadow, but I don't think that is right."

"You were onto something." said Isaac. "My Semblance is Shadow Mastery."

"How does it work?" asked Ren.

"I have mastery over shadows. I am able to travel to the dimension shadows are in, which I call The Void. This allows me to fight literally from the shadows as I will do damage to the person's shadow since I am no longer in the physical plain. Any shadow within an area can serve as platforms and hiding spots. I can also create anything I know."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"What I mean is that my shadows are essentially copies of something, with the exception of my weapons. The Void is like a computer's database. I can take things from the physical world and place them briefly in The Void to make a copy of it. I will explain more after class." Isaac said.

Glynda spoke again. "The last match of the day will be between Jaune Arc and Isaac Scott." The audience began to murmur among themselves again. Jaune and Isaac looked at each other and smiled. They walked down to the middle of the room and performed three front flips before flawlessly landing in the arena. Everyone was quiet as most of them knew that Jaune was seen as not much of a fighter. This little display had them curious to how Jaune is able to do that and whether or not he had a chance against Isaac. The two boys stared each other down each of them having a look of ultimate power in their eyes. Glynda stepped back, "You may begin whenever you are ready."

The two of them went into a staring contest which seemed to last longer than the first fight. Jaune decided to pull out Crocea Mors and Isaac pulled out the sword he used earlier. The two of them still stared at each other.

Jaune smirked. "So, since it has been a while since our last fight. Do you want to warm-up? Stretch our muscles?"

Isaac also smirked. "I think having a warm-up will be nice." His dark-orange aura began to form around him and it looked like his was encased in fire. Isaac's eyes began to glow with a burning fire. Jaune's aura began to form around him as well. His white aura gave him a heavenly-glow and his eyes briefly glowed white as well. The two fighters' auras caused the entire arena became enveloped in their auras. They grew larger and larger and they eventually began to intertwine with each other. They became so great that their auras caused a large flash of light that blinded everyone. It was then that the sound of metal against metal was heard. The battle has begun. The two were a blur of white and dark-orange as sparks clashed. Isaac struck Jaune, but it bounced off his shield. They were fighting so ferociously that parts of the arena was being destroyed from the collision of their weapons. This went on for another five minutes before they broke off. The class was stunned at the confrontation between the two. The whole audience began to cheer on Jaune and Isaac with RWBY and NPR being the loudest.

The two boys smiled at each other. "So, warm-up done?" Jaune rhetorically asked.

 _ **That** was a warm-up?!_ were the thoughts of everyone in the audience, including Goodwitch.

"Yeah, warm-up done." Isaac said with a smirk. "You know what I have to do now."

Jaune nodded in understanding and waited. "What are you going to play **this** time?" He asked.

"An old favorite of mine." Isaac said. He then pulled what looked like a stereo system from The Void and he placed what looked like a music disk inside. He hits play.

* * *

 **Play Audio Active Music - Cryptic. Repeat if you must**

* * *

He then pulled out another weapon from The Void and was a black pistol **[2]**. He stared at Jaune with a smile on his face. He began to fire at Jaune, but Isaac wasn't aiming directly at Jaune. It was then the music really started to pick up. Jaune was leaping and dodging out of the way of the gunfire and RWBY and NPR were confused.

Ruby asked, "I don't get it. Why is Isaac not aiming directly at Jaune?"

Pyrrha answered. "I think it has to do with the gun. It seems to be effective when firing at a person's shadow since it is created from The Void and brought into the physical world. Although what kind of ammunition it fires is beyond me."

"Maybe it fires shadow bullets?" Yang said jokingly. The teams refocused on the match.

It was at this point, nearly half an hour into the fight, that the two reached the high yellow. They both had their clothes torn up, but were not breathing heavy in the slightest. Jaune then sprouted angelic aura wings from his back and had white aura gauntlets. Isaac's was the same, but it was black with bits of orange. The audience marveled at the display of such aura usage. They then flew at each other trading blow after blow and it was unclear how long the arena was going to last. It was then the arena was pretty much destroyed at this point. Jaune and Isaac stared at each other and they began to charge up their respective auras. It seemed like this was going to be the last attack and as the music picked up, so did their aura until they fired their blasts at each other. The two massive aura energies collided with one another in an epic struggle for dominance over the other. The ground was shaking, electric was cracking with a large amount of intensity and chunks of debris were flying everywhere. Some students were blown out of their seats while others ducked for cover. Both Jaune and Isaac where at their limits, but neither refused to budge. In a final struggle, their voices broke over the noise and in a battle-cry of sheer willpower, released all their remaining energy which caused an explosion and conveniently the song ended. The stereo system went up in smoke.

* * *

 **End song [3]**

* * *

When the smoke cleared, there wasn't much left of the arena. Somehow the students only had minor loss in aura. Teams RWBY and NPR only had minor scratches. Glynda cleared a pile of rubble from underneath her with her telekinesis and saw how the arena was completely destroyed. She saw that Jaune and Isaac were at opposite sides of the room seemingly out cold. Glynda was about to flip her shit, but she had a class to finish. The students who were more awake got up and dusted themselves off. Glynda checked her Scroll to see who won.

"It appears that both Mr. Arc and Mr. Scott have reached the red zone, therefore it is a draw."

The students roared in applause at such an awesome and highly dangerous match to take place. It was then that Isaac and Jaune stirred and opened their eyes much to everyone's shock. RWBY and NPR rushed over to the two teens to help them as Isaac and Jaune were somehow able to stand up on two feet. Jaune was caught by Pyrrha and Isaac was caught by Ren. Both Isaac and Jaune had content smiles on their faces as they looked at each other.

"That was a good match. It's been a while since either of us used that much power." Jaune said groggily. Isaac simply nodded. It was then the shadow of Glynda was above them. Isaac and Jaune made the mistake of looking up.

" **You two should learn to control you're strength! You are going to have to clean up this place!** " She shouted at the two of them to which RWBY and JNPIR winced. " **Do you know how much danger you placed your fellow students in? How much this is going to cost to fix?** " Glynda was beyond furious.

"Glynda, I think it is best if these two young men are taken to the infirmary." spoke a voice which belonged to Ozpin. He seemed to not be affected by the destruction of the battle. "They have fought well, more than I had expected. They need their rest. You can scold them once they are able to fully retain consciousness." Glynda opened her mouth to say something, then closed it.

"Teams RWBY and JNIPR will help out as well." Glynda said.

"But why?" Ruby asked in total shock.

Ozpin answered. "Simple, he is your comrade and teammate and therefore your responsibility." He turned and walked away with Glynda following him.

RWBY and NPR glared at Isaac and Jaune, who only gave an I'm-sorry-shrug. The two of them were then taken to Beacon's infirmary.

 **Beacon's Infirmary**

Isaac and Jaune were placed in hospital beds next to each other with their teammates surrounding them.

Jaune spoke first. "Sorry about that guys, I didn't expect it to get so out of hand."

Weiss interrupted. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves to cause so much damage!"

"But you gotta admit, that was one of the best fights I have ever seen!" Yang interjected.

"I know! You were all like, **Blam! Slash! Bwak [4]!** And then the final clash was, like **Kablam! It was awesome!** " shouted Nora.

"The whole school knows of both your fights, Isaac." Ren said.

Pyrrha spoke up. "Jaune, where did you get all of that power from and why haven't you shown it to us in the past?" Everyone stared at the knight for an answer. He looked at Isaac for help.

"I'm not going to explain it." Isaac said.

Jaune sighed. "My power comes from my Semblance which is basically makes me overpowered. In fact, I discovered my Semblance before unlocking my aura."

"How is that possible?" Pyrrha asked.

"I am not sure. I think it has something to do with being an Arc or something. I hid my power so I wouldn't be overpowering everyone I met. What good is having a friend who is so overpowered that no one is capable of stopping him? So I took on the loser knight persona as an attempt to fit in and not be noticed by anyone."

Isaac interjected, "My Shadow Mastery took me years to, well, master and I would always train with Jaune. I basically copied almost all of his techniques and I guess that made me just as overpowered as him."

"Do you have anything original?" Ren asked.

Isaac looked at Jaune, "Besides The Void and my weapons, I really don't. And I promise I'll show you my weapons later, Ruby."

"You were going to go into more detail about your Semblance." Weiss said.

"And I will, but I would rather tell you all when Jaune and I are fully healed; but it shouldn't take too long. He paused to see if everyone was okay with that. Seeing that everyone was, he asked, "So what happens now?"

Blake answered, "As soon as you two make a full recovery, we are all going to clean up the arena; but classes will be canceled for the next couple of weeks while repairs are being made."

Jaune and Isaac smiled at that. "At least we don't have class." Jaune said.

"I dunno, I kinda wanted to see what my other classes were going to be like." Isaac said. Everyone laughed. The doctor came in and told RWBY and NPR to give the teens the rest they need. To which they waved goodbye and Jaune and Isaac let sleep take over.

 **Ozpin's Office**

The Headmaster was looking over the footage of Isaac's battles with Pyrrha as well as with Jaune. He took a sip of his coffee and smiled. "Looks like I was right about you after all Jaune. Ozpin said to himself as he continued to watch the video feed.

* * *

 **[Author's Comments]**

 **[1]** **The sword's design is the Orodon Sword from the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.**

 **[2]** **It is Alucard's Jackel from Hellsing/Hellsing Ultimate**

 **[3]** **This particular song was awesome, but short. If I don't exactly make it, then I apologize. I hope it was entertaining enough for you guys**

 **[4]** **That's supposed to be a DBZ heavy punch sound**

* * *

 **So now I have that done! I was so happy to not have writer's block! Once again I recommend you check my Profile Page for updates on all of my In-Progress and Upcoming stories.**

 **I hope at least some of you enjoyed this fic. Once again an awesome shout-out to BlackLight181 for being my inspiration. All of you readers need to read his stories. I also apologize if the combat was bland/boring. I'm still not good with fights especially Pyrrha.**

 **I don't think I'll be adding pairings in this story, but I can't really say for sure.**

 **This has been TheTriforceofAwesomeness, and I will see you in Chapter 2!**

 **Peace!**


	2. Just what is Shadow Mastery?

**Chapter 2: Just what is Shadow Mastery?**

* * *

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. All other mentioned franchises belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

 **(November 20, 2015) Yeah I've been gone for a while. MH4U and college took up most of my time and there are some other things which took up my time as well. Such as my recent viewing of the Bleach anime. I like it so far. If my Profile is anything to go by, I have quite a number of fics planned for the future and I am excited to write those whenever I can find the time.**

 **Now then, I hope you all were okay with me being gone for such a long time, especially with this particular fic. It may not be as popular, but it _is_ one of my earlier ones and I really should be writing more for this one.**

 **Without further ado, let's get started!**

* * *

"Speech"

 _Thought_

 **Emphasis**

 _{Books/_ Notes}

 **[#] Author's Comments which will be shown at the official end of the Chapter and before the ending A/N.**

* * *

It has been a couple of days since Isaac and Jaune got out of the infirmary after their battle nearly destroyed the Arena. The two of them, along with team RWBY and the rest of NPR, are left with cleaning up the debris. The nine of them were under the ever watchful eye of Glynda Goodwitch as they moved bits of rubble to certain sections of the room. Something came to Isaac's mind which caused him to pause his work.

"Something just occurred to me." he began and teams RWBY and JNPR looked at him. "Professor Goodwitch's Semblance is telekinesis, right?" They nodded. Isaac lowered his voice, "Why is she making us clean all of this if she can just fix this herself?" The nine teens simply shrugged their shoulders not one of them deciding to say anything. Isaac was about to say something else, but he felt the presence of Goodwitch staring into his very soul. Isaac sweat-dropped and went back to work.

A good three hours have passed and RWBY and JNIPR were exhausted. Goodwitch looked over the progress they made and sighed. "It seems you all did a satisfactory job," she handed them glasses of iced water. "You all may leave and I will clean up the rest." RWBY and JNIPR were grateful and after taking the water they left the arena. They decided to go and chill outside since the weather was nice and cool, but not before showers were taken in their respective dorms. After all that was done, they headed out to a small section of Beacon where students like to hang out on cool days like today. Weiss and Pyrrha were sitting on a bench gazing at the sky. Blake was reading one of her books on a branch in one of the trees. At the base of the same tree, Jaune and Isaac were leaning against it as they sat their in silence. Ruby and Nora were telling each other dreams they had while Yang and Ren corrected them.

Yang made a glance at Isaac and decided to ask him a question. "Hey Isaac". Isaac opened his eyes and looked up to see Yang looking at him.

"What's up, Yang?" he said tiredly.

"Just what exactly is Shadow Mastery?" the rest of them save Jaune stopped what they were doing to glance at the orange-eyed teen. Even Blake paused her reading to look down at Isaac.

Isaac sighed. "Gather around this is going to be a long explanation." He nudged Jaune's shoulder which woke him up as everyone sat around Isaac with Blake dropping down from the tree. "I guess the best way to call what exactly my Shadow Mastery is it's a dimension-traveling computer database." Everyone except Jaune gave him confusing looks. "My mastery over shadows allows me to travel to the Void. Shadows are part of another plane of existence that is different from the physical world. I can use the shadows in a room to act as various things from hiding places to vantage points. I essentially take my physical body and merge it with my shadow to travel to the Void. People are able to see my shadow, but my physical body is there as well. I can travel to and from the Void. This allows me to be stealthy and escape from dangerous situations should I need to since most people don't expect to look at their shadows." He paused. "Any questions so far?"

Blake raised her hand. "I noticed you were able to attack people from the Void. How does it work?"

"It works by attacking the person's shadow since the shadow is on the same plane of existence as the Void. Since the shadow is a part of the person, the person in the physical world will feel the same pain as the shadow." Isaac explained.

"How long can you stay in the Void?" Ren asked.

"I can stay there for however long I need to. In case any of you are wondering, time flows normally in the Void as in the physical world."

"What about your weapons? How are you able to make those?" Ruby asked.

"My weapons are of my own creation made from shadows. I can add more weapons to my arsenal by copying them."

"How does that work?" Ruby asked curiously.

"This is where my computer database thing comes in," said Isaac. "I can take a weapon given to me from the physical world and then copy it. Once a weapon from the physical world is taken into the Void, the Void will begin to quote-unquote 'download' the weapon. How long the Void takes to complete this depends on the complexity of the weapon. I know when the process is complete by getting a certain kind of feeling. I will then be able to take the physical weapon out of the Void and back into the physical world and in its place will be a shadowed version of it. However, in order for the process to even begin I have to have permission of the owner for me to copy their weapon." He looks at Ruby, "For example, let's say I wanted to add your sniper-scythe to my arsenal. You would have to give me permission to make a copy and I would then store your weapon in the Void. Once the process is complete I will hand it back to you and I will have a shadow version of your weapon. I will also need to train to use any new weapon I create."

"How do I know Crescent Rose wouldn't be damaged?" Ruby asked with a slight glare. Ruby would make anyone's life a living hell if they messed with her sweetheart. That and her cookies.

Isaac noticed the red reaper's glare but wasn't affected by it in the slightest. "Crescent Rose will be in the same condition as you gave her to me – as in there will be not altercations or malfunctions made to the weapon." Ruby's glare disappeared with a satisfied look on her face. She just thought of something important.

"What happens if I upgrade Crescent Rose? How does it affect Shadow Crescent Rose?" she asked. _That's actually a cool sounding name, Shadow Crescent Rose._

Isaac paused to take a sip from his water. "Any changes to a weapon I copied will not be made to my shadow version unless I take Crescent Rose back into the Void to essentially overwrite the changes."

Nora asked, "What kind of ammunition do your weapons fire?"

"They fire shadow bullets." Yang then burst out laughing. Isaac looked at Yang. "What's her deal?"

"During your match with Jaune we were wondering what kind of ammunition your guns fired and Yang made a joke that they fired shadow bullets." Blake explained. She glanced over at her partner who was clutching her sides. "Apparently she was right."

Isaac scratched the back of his head. "Since my weapons are basically solidified shadows, they do not have any metal inside of them and they fire bullets exclusive to those guns. However, I can make them fire incendiary rounds since my gloves have fire Dust sewn into them. All of my guns also don't run out of ammunition, but I still feel the weight of the weapon as well as recoil. I also don't have to reload, so that's a plus." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Is it possible for any of us to wield your weapons?" Blake asked looking at Isaac with curiosity.

Isaac hesitated. Jaune noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell them." Isaac nodded slowly.

"In order for people to use my weapons, I have to Shadow Tag the person."

"What's Shadow Tagging?" Weiss asked.

"An extremely dangerous and life-threatening process." Isaac said. "How it works is that I have to take a person's shadow into the Void since I can't take a person's physical body with me. However, taking a person's shadow is just as risky. The amount of physical, mental, and aura damage caused by this process is what makes it so dangerous." Everyone save Jaune had a look of fear on their faces.

"How many times have you done this Shadow Tag?" Ren asked.

"I've only done this once, on Jaune." Isaac said as he looked towards his best friend. Everyone turned to the blond knight.

"Did you feel anything when Isaac Shadow Tagged you?" Ruby asked afraid as to how much pain her first friend had to go through.

Jaune looked up at Ruby's bright eyes and sighed. "I have never felt so much pain in my life. Having my shadow separated from my body made me feel like I was dead. According to Isaac, I was in a coma for a whole week." RWBY and NPR were shocked. For Jaune to suffer so much despite his incredible skill, they shuddered at the thought as to just how painful Shadow Tagging is.

Isaac scratched his slightly bearded chin. "While the shadow is in the Void, I have an opportunity to gain their Semblance."

"How can you copy a person's Semblance?" Yang asked.

Isaac turned to look at Yang. "The person's shadow can give me the ability to use their Semblance since the person has already agreed to undergo the Shadow Tag procedure. Their shadow can give me their Semblance if they agree."

"That is how he got my Semblance." said Jaune. "However, he had to master using my Semblance and we came to the conclusion that this would apply to others."

"So you have the potential to have all of our Semblances?" Weiss asked. Isaac nodded.

"Provided you survive the Shadow Tag and your shadow agrees."

"That sounds incredibly unfair and over-powered." Yang said.

"Which is why I am not going to have another Semblance since I really don't need anyone else but Jaune's." Isaac said agreeing with Yang.

"What does having someone Shadow Tagged gain from this? It seems you gain more than the other person." Ren said.

"You get the ability to use any shadow weapon I make, including the Shadow copy of yours. For example, lets say you were disarmed. I could either give you a Shadow copy of your own weapon if it was something I could do and it would feel no different, or I could give you a new weapon to use. I can also dispel any Shadow weapon I create and prevent others I've Shadow Tagged from using them." Isaac explained.

"Makes sense. Very interesting." Ren commented. The rest nodded.

"I know you mentioned you have been hunting Grimm for a while, but how effective are your weapons against them?" Pyrrha asked.

"Surprisingly they are extremely effective. More so than on people." Isaac said.

"Why do you think that is?" said Pyrrha.

"I personally think it is because the Grimm are like living shadows in the physical world. Even though they have their own shadows, I feel like they are just as dark as a shadow that my weapons are so effective against them. For people, since they only have shadows, it isn't as effective unless I specifically aim at there shadow. I just feel Grimm are easier to kill. This is all just speculation on my part as I really have not had any education for a long time. Whenever I went to kill some Grimm I relied on my skills and instincts. I hope my time here can have me learn a few things I may have missed out on." Isaac finished with a stretch of his arms. "Do any of you have other questions you want to ask of me?" Ruby raised her hand.

"What are your parents like?" Isaac flinched while Jaune's eyes widened. Ruby sensed the problem with her question. "I'm sorry I didn't know-" she began.

"It's fine, Rubes." Isaac said with a sad smile. The glow of his orange eyes seemed to have dimmed. "My parents were good to me. They trained me to help me control my Semblance. We lived outside the kingdoms, but both of my parents were Hunters. One day there was a Grimm attack in our town and we tried to fend them off. I was only 14 years old, but I wanted to help as much as possible with protecting my home. It was then I saw my parents cornered by a large horde of Grimm. They tried to fend them off, but they were overwhelmed and they were killed in the process." RWBY and NPR were silent as to how Isaac was upset. "However, they died in an admittedly beautiful way. My mother's Semblance allowed her to encase herself in fire like a human torch and my dad was one of the most powerful aura users around. My dad slaughtered hundreds of Grimm using nothing but his aura. It actually reminds me of you, Ren and how you fight." The green warrior nodded in understanding. "As the Grimm were nearly able to take over the town, my dad used all of this remaining aura to make a protective barrier around the entire town while my mother used her last resort attack which is transforming into a Phoenix before exploding. My mother destroyed all the remaining Grimm while my dad's aura protected the village. He knew he was going to be caught in the explosion as he had to make the barrier outside. I was at the very edge of the barrier when they died. I was both sorrowful and in awe at just how my parents lived. Myself as well as the town refer to that day as Phoenix's Protection. Jaune's family took me in, but I didn't want to stay as I needed to train alone to be even better than my parents. Three years later I am here." Everyone sans Jaune had various reactions to the death of Isaac's parents, but they were amazed as to how long they fought against the Grimm and at how much they loved him. A small breeze blew and the sun was beginning to descend. Isaac stood up and stretched his back until there was a satisfying pop. "I'm going to take a nap. Thanks for hearing my story."

"Anytime. If you need anything we're here." Ruby said and everyone nodded in agreement. They all went ahead and got up from their spots to stretch as well before heading back into Beacon.

* * *

 **(November 26, 2015) I hope all of you had an awesome Thanksgiving. I apologize if this Chapter is kinda short. I've been having college projects that need my attention and I haven't been able to write longer Chapters. I promise once everything is done with college I will be back to writing longer Chapters.**

 **This has been TheTriforceofAwesomeness and I will be back with Chapter 3!**

 **Peace!**


	3. Update as of Saturday February 2nd 2017

**Update as of Saturday February 2nd 2017**

* * *

 **My god is has been a while since I have done anything. Hey everyone TheTriforceofAwesomeness here with some information to give all of you.**

* * *

 **First off, I want to say that I am REALLY sorry for not updating my stories. Text doesn't even come close to describing the amount of guilt I am experiencing right now.**

 **I am actually debating on creating a YouTube channel dedicated to this whole FanFiction business as a means of providing updates in a verbal form as well as maybe read aloud some of my favorite works on the site or just read my already uploaded stories. Let me know what you all think of that.**

* * *

 **Anyway, the reason as to why I haven't been updating my stories include but are not limited to:**

 **Taking College classes 4 out of the 7 days of every week.**

 **The amount of time for homework that is required for said classes usually takes an average of 5-6 hours.**

 **The emotional stress I experience from not having a job and the lack of self-confidence in myself for trying to find one despite the fact that having a job would help me in the long run but at the same time I am unsure as to what I can even do anymore.**

 **Trying to make YouTube videos for my Channel which at most can take an average of 6-7 hours for one video. I have uploaded a few, but that Channel is also going under the same circumstances as my writing.**

 **Trying to desperately achieve a balance between all of the things I have mentioned above.**

 **Experiencing an unnerving feeling that none of you really care about my writing or have even forgotten about me which fills me up with even more guilt that I am not providing content to you all who may or may not care. It doesn't help me emotionally that every so often I get 1-2 people finding my stories and it makes me feel that they expect a Chapter out soon despite the fact that it has been a while.**

 **The guilt I feel when I am realizing that I haven't updated in almost a year and it makes me question my own personal credibility as a writer and makes me question myself if this is all worthwhile.**

 **Viewing myself as a person who lives for feedback on everything that I put out on the internet and expecting feedback so I can see if I can improve myself and not receiving anything. This leads me to believe that I really don't need improvement, but it also makes me hypocritical as how I am expectant of others and seem to disregard my own expectations or the possible expectations of what others expect of me which in turn repeats the cycle of uncertainty and hopelessness.**

 **Coming up with even more stories and possible crossovers that I am not even sure if I should upload or keep on the back-burner in order to try to update my current stories. The amount I currently have in-progress are maybe 3-4 potential works.**

 **Worrying about the point of when I want to move out of my current house, but also knowing that I am really not doing much to achieve that.**

 **Not sure as to what I want to do when I graduate from college.**

 **The overall lack of self-confidence in myself as a person and as a writer, YouTuber, and a friend.**

 **Worrying about my friends who I haven't contacted in half a decade because I feel like they are too busy with their own lives to give a shit about me.**

 **Questioning my place in this life as I more often than not feel empty, inadequate, and uncaring about my accomplishments as I feel that whatever I try to do I just know that someone just does it better.**

 **And so much more stuff that I don't even know if I want to get into.**

* * *

 **So that is what has been going on. School, Life, and Personal Issues. I do hope that I can update at least one of my stories sometime this year and maybe even complete one of them. At this point I don't even know anymore.**

 **I'm honestly surprised that my stories are somehow not removed from the site after a certain period of inactivity. If anyone has details on that kind of stuff and is willing to share that information with me it can help ease my mind** **.**

* * *

 **I think that's all I really have to say, so I hope that I will see you all again soon.**


End file.
